Sing Me To Sleep
by DevastatingLoveLetters
Summary: She was just so tired. Tired of it all. Tired of the pretending, tired of the pain, tired of living. She just wanted to go to sleep and never wake again. "Sasuke, will you sing me to sleep?" "Uchiha's would never do such a thing." "...I didn't think so."


**Sing Me To Sleep**

_By: DevastatingLoveLetters_

**Author's Note:**** Well here is a new Sasuke and Sakura story! I have yet to know how it will end. Whether it'll be a more happy ending or a darker one! Well, I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. The whole time I wrote this I was listening to Emily Browning's, **_**"Asleep"**_**. It's a really awesome song that is deep and sounds very sorrowful, to me anyways. I heard it from the movie, **_**"Sucker Punch"**_**, (definitely an awesome movie, check it out) and immediately feel in love with it. Well I hope you guys and girls enjoy my story! **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own **_**"Naruto**_**", nor do I own the song **_**"Asleep"**_** or the movie **_**"Sucker Punch"**_**. Well now that, that is done, ON WITH THE STORY! haha**

Sakura looked down below her. It was sunset and the way the dimming sun rays shined off the sharp rocks and water below her made the whole scene look so inviting. The waves looked calming, and would brake from the contact of the scattered rocks. She was no fool though, she knew that under the surface a war was raging from the countless of currents fighting for dominance.

She looked back up at the sinking sun and took a deep breath from the crisp salty air. A small smile graced her lips and without looking back she jumped. As soon as her body was over the edge, she heard a voice speak her name, "_**Sakura…**_".

Sakura shot up from her bed. Her breaths were ragged and uneven. Sweat had collected on her forehead and neck, the droplets sliding down her smooth skin. She buried her face in her palms and brought her knees up to rest her cradled head on. This dream has been haunting her for weeks now. She couldn't get away from it no matter how hard she tried.

She slid to the edge of the bed and let her feet lightly touch the floor. She sighed before she completely stood upright and walked to her bathroom. The moon shone through her sky light, lighting up her bathroom in a gloomy demeanor. She walked to the small bathroom sink and let the cold water run. She ran her hands in it for a moment, basking in how peaceful it felt to feel the water collide with her burning flesh. She captured a small amount in her hands and brought it to her heated face, lightly rubbing the cool water over it.

She shut off the water and looked up, her eyes stopping once looking at her pale face. She gulped down a sob she hadn't realized made its way up to her throat. She tried to smile into the mirror at herself, but instead of reassuring her, it only scared her more. She didn't look the same. She didn't look any different either, but something about her face looked off. Her gaze hardened, it was her eyes. No matter how hard she tried to pretend and smile on the outside, her eyes would always give her away.

She ducked down to get away from her image. She looked up through the sky light at the moon above her. She slowly slid her way down to the floor, shifting her gaze to the wall in front of her. Her hands rested in her lap, shaking. She felt like everything was closing in on her. Her lungs felt like they were shrinking and she could hardly take in enough air for her body.

She looked down at her shaky hands and realized they had little droplets of water resting on them. She lifted her hand to her cheek and confirmed her assumption. She had been crying, she was still crying, and it wouldn't stop.

She let her hand fall back to her lap. She let a soft sob escape from behind her lips and before she could even stop herself, an onslaught of cries escaped her small shaking body. She felt lost, confused, and completely alone. She hadn't even realized she was falling back into a deep hollowing depression. She had no reason to be depressed in the first place. She was lead medic at the hospital, Sasuke had finally returned after nearly dying in his battle with Madara, and Team seven were together again. She should be completely ecstatic about her life. And she knew it was only a matter of days until Sasuke would be released from lock up. So why did she feel so empty?

She sat there, crying, for hours. When she woke up she realized she had fallen asleep against the bathroom wall. She stood up and tried to stretch the soreness out of her legs. She turned the sink on, so that lukewarm water was running out of the faucet. She brought a small amount to her face and rubbed the water over it. She reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste after and continued with her daily routine. She was about to look up into the mirror, when she stopped herself. She couldn't do it. She couldn't look herself in the face and see what was resting behind her eyes.

She turned and headed to the shower. Again, she adjusted the faucet so the water running out would be of medium temperature. She stripped herself of her clothes and entered the shower. She couldn't help, but smile as the soothing water ran down her body. Suddenly, she was alert, she listened harder, then relaxed once she realized the loud beeping was from her alarm clock in her room. She drowned the noise out and continued bathing. Even after washing her hair and body, she remained in the pouring water for an extra ten minutes. It seemed the only thing calming her down lately was water.

She exited her shower and wrapped a big fuzzy white towel around her, letting her short hair just drip water on the tile floor. She walked into her bedroom and retrieved a pair of underwear from her drawer. She grabbed her everyday outfit from the chair it was resting on in the corner. She laid everything on the bed and dried her body off. She wrapped the towel in her hair to make sure to soak up the access liquid, so it wouldn't drip all over her uniform.

Once she finished putting on her clothes, she grabbed her hairbrush and started to comb through the little knots. She felt so out of it today, that she decided to just let her hair air dry. Besides, she didn't feel like confronting her own self at the moment. She walked down stairs, completely bypassing the kitchen and her breakfast, and heading straight to the hospital. She just didn't feel in the mood for anything today.

**Author's Note:**** Well I really just wanted to get this up, since I have access to the internet at the moment and I have this little, hmmm prologue? (I don't know what this is at the moment), written. I haven't decided to continue this or not, I'm leaving that to you dear readers, hehe If you would like me to continue then please review and tell me so. This chapter is sloppy and honestly I'm just throwing it up here to see if you guys even feel this story. This story is based around Sakura mostly, and suicidal thoughts and possibly attempts? Who knows? No one. Haha if you guys would like for me to continue then say the word and I shall, though I don't know how often I'll be able to update since I have no internet at home. I'll have to take my sister's laptop to someone's house to upload the chapters, but I promise to try and do it often! I don't plan for this story to be very long since I'm also writing another SasuSaku story that will probably be quite lengthy. It's also going to be a slightly darker story, but it's AU. Hope you guys will stick around for that one. But yea! So Anyways, if you guys are feeling this story then tell me, if not then tell me as well, and what you don't like. I know this chapter doesn't give much away for the actually story BUT it shows you a little sneak peak. Please remember though, that I didn't really go over this story too much and if there are any errors, I am very sorry, but you see it's 3:45 am and I'm tired as FUDGE, so I just don't feel like super scanning this story. And also this chapter feels rushed to me, so if you guys do decide that you want me to continue with this, then I promise I will rewrite this chapter. Or just edit and add more to it. Haha so yea! Review please! I very much appreciate it! And I'm sorry for this crazy long Author's Note. Yikes! Hehe 'Kay well bye now!**

**With Love, DevastatingLoveLetters.**


End file.
